Dogs need to stick together
by StargateAtlantisattheHeart
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cross paths when they pick up Naraku's scent. Instead of killing each other, they gain an understanding of the other. But what will Inuyasha and his team learn about the strong, emotionless dog demon? And what will Sesshomaru learn about the bother he supposedly hates?
1. Same Path, Different Goals

**Sum:** Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cross paths when they pick up Naraku's scent. Instead of killing each other, they gain an understanding of the other. But what will Inuyasha and his team learn about the strong, emotionless dog demon? And what will Sesshomaru learn about the bother he supposedly hates?

 **Author's Note:** This just came to me, so I'm writing it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, even though I wish for it to be mine.

 **Chapter 1:** Same Path, Different Goals

Sesshomaru walked along the tree-lined trail and stopped, sniffing the air. It had been days since he started following Naraku's scent, but he had yet to find him. His scent went in circles, and it was starting to get him mad. Sesshomaru looked behind him, at Rin, she was asleep. It was midnight, after all, he didn't blame her. Human females seemed to need a lot of sleep when young. It was that or it was just Rin. Jaken looked at Sesshomaru and asked

"Why did you stop M'Lord?"

Sesshomaru didn't look at him as he said

"We'll stop here, and rest."

Jaken nodded and went to prepare a fire, leaving Sesshomaru with Rin. If he was anyone else he would sigh and roll his eye's at this. A human girl trusted him, a great demon lord, to protect her. It was funny but true. As Sesshomaru thought about this, he had no idea what _demon_ possessed him to do it, but he picked up Rin with his one arm and gently laid her on the ground under a tree. He was frustrated with himself as Rin woke up, right when he stood up to go to Aun, (Hope I spelled that right!).

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked him with a sleepy tone of voice.

Again, had he been anyone else, he would have sighed or flinched at being caught. _**But**_ he was not, so he just stood there, his back facing her as he said.

"Yes, Rin?"

He heard her yawn before she said

"Can you stay?"

'Stay? What does she mean by stay? Where does she think I'm going?' Sesshomaru thought as he watched Jaken stumble through a bush with firewood.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I got the wood!" he pronounced proudly.

It was then, when Jaken showed him the wood, that it clicked in his mind on what Rin meant. She meant 'stay', as in sleep next to her. At first, he was appalled at the thought, but then as a cold breeze came through and ruffled through his long silver hair, did he realize it was for the best. Not only for her but for Jaken as well, as he too, shivered with Rin. Funny, he didn't feel the cold.

"Very well, Rin." Sesshomaru said as he turned and walked over to her.

He sat down and leaned back against the tree, his left knee propped up, while his right leg was straight and relaxed. Rin snuggled up next to him, and Jaken gasped as he watched Sesshoumaru do nothing about it.

"Jaken, if you intend to freeze to death, then be my guest. But if you don't, then I suggest you sit next to Rin." Sesshomaru said in his emotionless voice.

Shocked, Jaken said, "Yes... My Lord."

He ran over and sat down next to Rin, who pulled him closer to her. Sesshomaru ignored Jaken screaming for help, as he wrapped the both of them in his fur.

(Fur something, not sure. I want to say scarf, but...)

And pulled the both of them closer to him, so they would be warmer. Rin sighed in content as she snuggled between the two demons. Jaken was already asleep, while Sesshomaru was watching the stars.

Keeping watch.

He felt someone gently tug on his sleeve, and he looked down. Rin smiled up at him and whispered.

"Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru."

"Night Rin," he said in return before going back to watching the stars.

His thought drifted off to how old Rin would be in a few days.

 **14**.

Oh, how he **_hated_** when that time would come. Human males would start coming after her, and then he'll have a problem with not a half-demon, who he was going to kill, but **_humans_** who wanted his Rin.

Oh, _joy_.

He pictured Naraku rolling on the floor laughing, and it made his demon blood boil with anger. He will **_NOT_** let that happen.

Not on his watch.

With Inuyasha...

Inuyasha growled as he sniffed the cold wind.

"What do you smell Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him.

"Wolf..." Inuyasha growled as he pulled out the Tenseiga.

Koga appeared and yelled in panic as he dodged the Tenseiga.

"Watch it dog breath, it's me!" Koga yelled at Inuyasha.

But Sango and Miroku sighed and said at the same time.

"That's why he's attacking you, Koga..."

" _ **SIT!**_ " Kagome yelled as Inuyasha tried to attack Koga again.

She then turned to Koga and said tiredly.

"I'm not in the mood Koga. Come back tomorrow."

"What? But Kagome-"

 _"GO_ ," Kagome said before helping Inuyasha up.

She had been forced to have a tried day thanks to Naraku sending weak demons after them all day. She didn't blame Inuyasha for trying to kill or scare Koga away before he reached her. Koga would have tried to wear her out even more. Koga growled and yelled loudly, so it echoed in the forest...

(Don't wake up Sesshomaru!)

" ** _I WILL NOT KAGOME!_** "

=)********=)

" _ **I WILL NOT KAGOME!**_ "

Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken all looked in that direction. Sesshomaru has sensed the wolf demon Koga and Inuyasha's group, but he had hoped to avoid them.

"Can't they keep it quite?!" Jaken grumbled as he tried to go back to sleep.

Sesshomaru, however, had other plans. He took off his fur scarf and wrapped it around Rin and Jaken.

"Stay." was all he said as he got up and walked in his brother's direction.

Koga growled as he walked up next to Kagome and yelled

"I will not leave you! You are coming with me tonight!"

" _ **NO**_ -" Kagome and Inuyasha started but then, Koga was gone.

And instead, they heard.

Growling?

"I will not stand for this loudness wolf. Keep it down, and I will spare you."

Sesshomaru?

Miroku and Sango stood up and walked in front of Inuyasha protectively, as they watched Sesshomaru at the edge of the clearing. He had glowing golden eye's that portrayed boredom.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Sango asked him.

Sesshomaru ignored her as Koga got up from the tree and yelled.

"This is none of your business Sesshomaru!"

"True." Sesshomaru acknowledged. "But you are keeping Jaken and Rin awake. Which means I will not sleep."

"Oh, is that it?" Koga asked as he thought it over. "Why do you let that girl travel with you anyway?"

" _ **Koga**_!"

" ** _WAIT UP, KOGA_**!"

Ginta and Hakkaku yelled as they caught up to Koga. They fell on their knees but smelled Sesshomaru. THey screamed and started shoving Koga away from him.

"Koga, forget about Kagome tonight," Hakkaku said as he tugged Koga away from Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, we'll get her tomorrow," Ginta said.

Koga growled and jumped away from them.

"I will _**NOT**_ -"

But Sesshomaru cut him off by jumping in front of him and grabbing his throat. He then threw him up and into the sky, so he had the advantage. He then flew up to meet the wolf demon and used his poison whip to threw him far away from the groups down below. Ginta and Hakkaku ran after him screaming.

" _ **KOGAAA!**_ "

Sesshomaru landed and looked at Inuyasha.

Who had the evilest smile on his face.

"So, the great demon lord does get mad." Inuyasha said as he walked over to him.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he turned and walked away. But before he disappeared from their sight, he said.

"Keep it down."

 **Author's Note:** Hi, sorry but I thought it would be good to leave it here!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**


	2. Come on Sessy! Not fair!

**Sum:** Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cross paths when they pick up Naraku's scent. Instead of killing each other, they gain an understanding of the other. But what will Inuyasha and his team learn about the strong, emotionless dog demon? And what will Sesshomaru learn about the bother he supposedly hates?

 **Author's Note:** Hi, and thanks for all the reviews!

 **Chapter 2:** Come on Sessy! Not fair!

Inuyasha woke up with a headache. After watching Sesshomaru get rid of his rival, he was really happy about that fact. But he was forced to go and look for Koga. But of course, he made a show of going to look for him. He stayed away till 1:00 in the morning as Kagome put it. And made everyone really worried for some reason...

"Inuyasha! Are you awake?!" yelled Miroku from down on the ground.

"I'm awake Monk, just have this master headache..." Inuyasha grumbled as he jumped off the tree branch and in front of him.

"Oh good, we need to go and find Sesshomaru, and ask him why he is here."

"To get rid of Koga?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"N-"

"Y-"

"Not Lik-"

Kagome, Sango, and Shippotryied to say at the same time, but all got interrupted by a deep, cold voice.

"To get some peace and quiet."

15 mins. later with Sessy.

Sesshomaru growled and walked towards where he last saw Inuyasha. He was alone and was very pissed off, even though his face and aura didn't show it. He made it to Inuyasha's camp and heard his brother say hopefully.

"To get rid of Koga?"

He saw his friends going to shot his down, but he stopped them by saying.

"TO get some peace and quiet."

They all turned towards him and stood shock at his sudden entrance.

"Hello, brother." Sesshomaru said as he walked towards him, every muscle in his body screamed for him to attack, but he didn't as he now stood in front of him. He noticed that Inuyasha too had the same instinct, but he too didn't act upon it.

"Sesshomaru... thanks for getting rid of the wolf."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eye's and said

"I did not do it or you. Inuyasha."

He smirked at him and said

"Well, thanks anyway."

Wanting to go back to Rin and Jaken, Sesshomaru turned around and started to walk away. But, a question hit him and made him turn around and ask Inuyasha.

"Why does the wolf come to you?"

Kagome ran to Sesshomaru and said

"It's nothing."

Sesshomaru ignored her and continued to look at Inuyasha, who was smirking.

"Well, you see, when we first meet Koga, he kidnapped Kagome, I went and saved her, but he fell in love with her and 'claimed' her as his mate. Kagome seemed to like him like as a friend, or something like that by the time I got to saving her. So she prevented me from killing the wolf, by sitting me and letting him get away. **_IT DIDN'T HELP THINGS WHEN A CERTAIN PEOPLE JUST STOOD THERE AND LET HIM!"_** Inuyasha growled at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, before going back to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome won't let me kill him every time he comes for a visit, and t gets on my nerves."

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and looked her up and down, making her shiver and take a step back.

"She is too weak to defeat you, little brother." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome growled and yelled

"What did you say?!"

"Sit him," Sesshomaru told her and she paused.

"Why should I sit him? Oh, no-"

 _ **SLAMMM!**_

" **OW!** Wrench!" Inuyasha yelled out from the ground.

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and saw the glowing beads. He walked over to him and grabbed the necklace. But he pulled back and looked at his shivering hand. He then looked down at Inuyasha and kneeled next to him, grabbing the rob of the fire rat, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha up so he could look him in the eye.

"Can you not remove it?"

"Kagome can, you jerk! Why tell her to sit me?!"

"So it hurts?"

"Well, **DUH!** "

Sesshomaru let him go, in turn making his face slam back in the ground. He somehow felt satisfied with that fact. But instead of pulling his face up, Sesshomaru got a hold of the necklace and pulled with all his might, but right when it became too much for him, the necklace broke. Inuyasha slowly sat up and looked at the beads around him, he then looked up at Sesshomaru and said.

"Thanks, but why did you do it? Why help me?"

Sesshomaru looked at him and said

"It was not only to help you, Inuyasha but for me as well if we are following the same scent of Naraku. I do not wish to hear the sound of you hitting the ground, no matter how satisfying. And this way, I do not need to get rid of the wolf, but you are now able."

Inuyasha smirked evilly and said

"Right, I **CAN**. Thanks again... big brother."

Sesshomaru stood up and left them when he was gone, Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and said

"Well, now you can have fun with the ladies too."

 ** _WHAMP!_**

"Can it **MONK!** " Inuyasha yelled at him.

Sango walked over and tried to touch one of the beads, in hope of outing the necklace back together, but Inuyasha growled at her, and she backed off.

"Why do you guys want to control me?!" he growled at them as Kagome and Shippo back off as well.

"I don't," Kagome said as she raised her hands up. "They make good weapons."

Inuyasha stopped growling and thought about it. He then gathered up the beads himself and gave 3 to shippo, 10 for Sango and Miroku, and the rest went to Kagome. She smiled at him and put it in her pocket, ready to use at all times. Inuyasha looked away and helped them pack, they then went on the road and towards Naraku.

With Sessy!

Sesshomaru got back and saw everyone ready to go.

"Come." Sesshomaru said and led them on the trail that went towards Naraku.

After 15 mins. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha meet up and a trail in a clearing. They looked at each other and silently decided to travel with the other. They nodded at the other and continued to walk forwards, Inuyasha next to Sesshomaru while Rin ran and went to talk to Kagome and Sango. Miroku and Shippo looked at the other and Shippo whispered.

"Are they friends now?"

"I have no idea."

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the shortness!

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**


	3. Cold Warmer

**Sum:** Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cross paths when they pick up Naraku's scent. Instead of killing each other, they gain an understanding of the other. But what will Inuyasha and his team learn about the strong, emotionless dog demon? And what will Sesshomaru learn about the bother he supposedly hates?

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the lateness

 **Chapter 3:** Cold... Warmer

Inuyasha sighed at the silence in the group. Everyone was so loud, Sesshomaru had to threaten them to be silent. Don't get me, Inuyasha loved the peace and quiet, but it was slowly turning awkward... Inuyasha peaked up as he knew what to do. He left Sesshomaru's side and jumped next to Kagome.

"Hurry up Kagome. You're slowing us down."

"WHAT?! IM RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GROUP!"

Inuyasha shrugged and said smirking.

"Well, ya are. Just pick up the pace."

He then ducked a flying hand and jumped next to Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru growled at him and asked.

"Did you have to start an argument with the humans?"

Inuyasha smiled as he heard Kagome complaining and Sango trying to make her feel better. Then there was a SLAP and then a lot more yelling.

"Sorry Sesshomaru But my pack is so loud, you get used to it."

Sesshomaru thought about it and said

"Mine is quite, see the difference?"

Inuyasha growled and nodded.

"Ya, jerk, I see the difference."

Sesshomaru smirked and it made Inuyasha stop dead and faint. Everyone stopped arguing as Sesshomaru just walked over Inuyasha and continued onwards.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she ran to him. "Are you OK?!"

Inuyasha was out dead as he mumbled

"He... he... did the unthinkable."

"And that was...?" Rin asked unsure of what he was talking about.

Inuyasha jumped up and yelled

"He showed an emotion! It's the end of the world! Everyone un for your lives!"

Everyone besides Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru turned calmly around and walked back to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was wildly looking around and whispering things like.

"Naraku got him."

"Is Sesshomaru dead?"

"Where is his lover? That has to be it."

But Sesshomaru walked over to him and whacked him in the head.

"Ow!"

"Shut up Inuyasha."

He then turned and continued walking. Jaken sighed and said

"He to can show emotion half-breed."

WHAM!

"I-I'm Lord Inuyasha!"

"Better."

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for it being so short. But I'm noting updating for a while and thought I would give you something.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**


	4. Old Hurt

Sum: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cross paths when they pick up Naraku's scent. Instead of killing each other, they gain an understanding of the other. But what will Inuyasha and his team learn about the strong, emotionless dog demon? And what will Sesshomaru learn about the bother he supposedly hates?

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy

Chapter 4: old hurt

Sesshomaru felt like screaming and yelling at Inuyasha, but, he remained calm and quiet .

 _ **CRASH!**_

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled

"WHAT?! IT WASN'T ME!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up on a tree branch.

Miroku and Sango sat down with Jaken, Rin, Shippo and Aun. They were watching the show as Kagome yelled at Inuyasha for eating something that wasn't his. Inuyasha said he didn't do it, but Kagome said that he did. It had gotten into a fight fast, and it was now on Sesshomaru's nevers.

"LET ME KILL YOU, YOU DOG!"

"WHY?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!

"YES YOU DID!" Kagome yelled

Inuyasha stopped jumped from branch to branch and yelled, "YES YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" Kagome yelled but then slapped her hands over her mouth.

"INUYASHA!"

Sesshomaru stood in the middle of it all. His patience slowly leaving him. The Great Dog Demon himself didn't even smell the food on Inuyasha. In fact, his brother hasn't even been eating the past few days. So, he smelled of anything but food. Why the human wrench thought other wise was beyond him. So, right be Kagome started to yell at Inuyasha aagain, Sesshomaru stepped forward and put his foot down.

"Enough, human wrench. Inuyasha did not eat whatever food you claim he ate."

"But-"

"Enough. My brother hasn't eaten in a few days. He smells of anything but food. You have no proof he ate your food."

Kagome stopped and turned to Sesshomaru and said, "Shippo said he saw Inuyasha eat them."

Sesshomaru then asked Kagome, "Let me smell whatever is left of the food."

Sango walked over to him and gave him the potato chip bag. Sesshomaru sniffed it and then looked over at Shippo. His tail was going wild as Sesshomaru walked towards him. He yelped as Sesshomaru grabbed his tail and lifted him up. He then shock him and the potato chips fell over of him pockets. He then dropped Shippo and said, "Your thief."

Kagome looked at Shippo and asked, "Why would you lie to me?"

"Because I wanted to see you and Inuyasha fight!" Shippo yelled and crossed his arms.

Inuyasha growled and jumped down from his tree branch and hit Shippo over the head.

"Thanks for nothing Shippo!"

Sesshomaru walked away thinking, 'I did the same thing when I was younger. I jumped to conclusions, when Father died.'

"Inuyasha, come with me." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha stopped hitting Shippo and jumped to catch up to his brother. When they were alone, Sesshomaru said, "Listen good Inuyasha because you will not here this again. I am sorry for what I did in the past, I jumped to conclusions, and blamed you for Fathers death. Forgive me."

Inuyasha was shocked beyond words but he nodded and said, "I forgive you."

Sesshomaru then turned and went back to camp, a feeling over happiness around him.

Author's Note: Hope you like it. Sorry for the shortness.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Sister Trouble VK Yuki/Kaname**


	5. Koga again

Sum: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cross paths when they pick up Naraku's scent. Instead of killing each other, they gain an understanding of the other. But what will Inuyasha and his team learn about the strong, emotionless dog demon? And what will Sesshomaru learn about the bother he supposedly hates?

Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness off the other one, please enjoy.

Chapter 5: Koga, again

Inuyasha was as happy as can be, it was like he had a real brother. Neither of the two Dog Demons felt like killing the other. In fact, all they want to do, was get to knew the other. And that was easy. They learned almost everything there was to know about the other. Why Sesshomaru was cold. Why Inuyasha wouldn't shut up. They even started to play with one another. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Rin, Shippo and Aun thought they were trying to kill the other, when they were really playing, or training. It took Jaken to point it out to them, which got him a whack in the head for not telling them sooner. The closer they got to Naraku, the closer Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got. Like today.

Today, Koga was in camp, trying to get Kagome to go home with him and have his pups. However, Inuyasha was the only one that stood in his way.

"Leave Koga!"

"Not till Kagome comes with me!"

"I don't want to go with you!" Kagome screamed from behind Sango.

"You are going to have my pups Kagome!"

" _ **LEAVE!"**_ Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru was behind the group and finally decided enough was enough. He went straight for Koga and when he got there Koga had shut up.

"Why are you still here?" Koga asked the dog demon.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he growled, his eyes going red and fur going across his arm. Koga snarled and yelled as Sesshomaru attacked him.

"You weren't invited!"

Sesshomaru didn't care because they had been at it for hours. Stalling their movement, and it had pissed him off…

"Die!" he yelled as he turned into his giant form and stood in front of the little group.

Koga ran for it saying he'll be back when Sesshomaru picked him up by his teeth and threw him far, far away. When Koga was no more than a star in the sky, Sesshomaru went back to normal and continued forwards with a sigh of relief. It was silent.

Perfect.

Now he can hear himself think.

Behind him, everyone but Rin was petrified, and frozen.

"Wait for me my Lord!" she screamed as she went after him.

Inuyasha blinked and whispered.

"Why did I think I can beat him? Oh, yeah, right. He wasn't as pissed off as he was now…"

Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness and delay. I am starting to not care for this story so much, so in the next chapter, they are going to kill Naraku. SOrry, for time skipping.


	6. Ending

Sum: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cross paths when they pick up Naraku's scent. Instead of killing each other, they gain an understanding of the other. But what will Inuyasha and his team learn about the strong, emotionless dog demon? And what will Sesshomaru learn about the bother he supposedly hates?

Author's Note: Again, sorry for time skipping.

Naraku was right in front of them and laughed when he saw INuyasha and Sesshomaru side by side.

"What is this world coming to? HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

INuyasha growled and pulled out his sword and started attacking as Sesshomaru turned into a giant dog and then started attacking. Naraku had everybody captured and had told them that the only way for them to get them back was to kill him. Something both dogs wanted to do. When the fight was over, they were tried and exhausted as they pulled their friends out of the whole/Prison cell.

"Where is he?" Miroku asked as he looked around in confusion.

"DEAD!" both dogs growled out in unison.

Miroku quickly looked down at his hand and watched as his tunnel left him. He smiled and swung Sango around happily as he laughed. Kagome was check on Shippo, Jaken, Aun, Rin and Karala. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned ot each other and shock each other's hand.

"Maybe having you around is not as bad as I thought it was." INuyasha told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru just nodded in agreement before grabbing Inuyasha's wrist and threw him over and behind him. He smiled as he heard his cry of pain and said.

"Yes Inuyasha, I agree."

" _ **JERK!"**_

"HAlf-breed."

" _ **Take it back!"**_

"NO.

" _ **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**_

"Try it."

" _ **BOYS!"**_

"Sorry 'Mother'...Not."

Author's NOte: Hope you liked it. Again, so sorry but if I didn't do this I would have never have finished. And I don't want to be the person who doesn't finish stories. Even if they are bad endings, it's something.

 **Stories:**

 **What will he think of me? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **What if? VK Kaname/Yuki com**

 **Secret Ninja Style BEBE! VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Back in the past. VK/Inu crossover Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **DON'T play Truth or Dare with Vampires! VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **A Vampire Halloween VK Kaname/Yuki one-shot com**

 **Evil Babysitter VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Trainees Stargate Atlantis**

 **Just a Kiss Inuyasha Inuyasha/Kagome**

 **Outcast Together Forever VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Vampire's and Hot Chocolate VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Miss Matched Swords, But Perfect Match Jayden/OC Power Rangers Samurai**

 **I'm in love with a Criminal VK Kaname/Yuki**

 **Dogs need to stick together Inuyasha Kagome/Inuyasha and Sesshomaru/Rin**

 **Forever Loved Vk/Inu Kaname/Yuki Kagome/Inuyasha**

 **Sister Trouble Kaname/Yuki VK**

 **A fight Worth Living Through VK Kaname/Yuki**


End file.
